Retrouvailles instantanées
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Sam, John, des retrouvailles.


**Retrouvailles instantanées**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer** : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing** : Saison 1.

**Note** : Pour moi, un OS bâclé, écrit à la va vite, note passable... je sais ça donne pas envie, à vous de me faire changer d'avis... ou pas !

* * *

Un bruit fort et colérique vint frapper la porte de la chambre d'hôtel où Sam dormait à points fermés, mais plus pour très longtemps. Les coups devinrent plus fort et plus rapprochés. Sam se tourna dans le lit et constata que Dean n'était pas dans le sien.

- Dean tu fais chier à oublier tes clés… chuchota Sam en se levant pour aller ouvrir à son frère.

Sam ouvrit alors la porte. Les cheveux en bataille, vêtu seulement d'un jogging avec le torse nu qui frissonnait par la froideur de son corps encore endormi. Faut dire qu'à trois heures du matin, difficile d'être mieux habillé. Et l'homme était là, devant lui. Son père, John Winchester en personne qui le dévisagea un instant avant qu'il ne comprenne que Sam était stupéfait de le voir.

- Papa ! S'étonna Sam la gorge serrée.

Et John lui passa devant, sans même dire un mot. Il rentra dans la chambre et se mit à demander Dean.

- Sam où est ton frère ? Faut que je le vois, maintenant !

- Euh… euh…

Sam ne savait plus où il en était. Il était à la fois content de voir son père en vie et qui apparemment allait bien, mais à la fois énervé de voir que la seule personne qui voulait voir c'était Dean.

- Il est pas encore rentré. Il avait rendez- vous avec… cette fille… euh Sally ou Jenny je sais plus…

Il répondit tout en réfléchissant. Le temps que ses idées se mettent en place une question vint lui brûler les lèvres.

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? À trois heures du matin ! Comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

- Moi qui pensait que tu s'rais content de me voir ! S'enquilla John avec un air hautain.

- Je l'suis !

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. La fierté de l'un faisait celle de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait avouer par un mot ou par un geste qu'ils étaient plus que contents que de se retrouver. Content n'était pas le mot pour qualifier ce sentiment. Heureux même pas. Ça allait au-delà. Au-delà de toutes les espérances qu'avait mis chacun de côté de se retrouver. Mais malgré leurs différents, John ne pu être insensible une minute au regard que son fils lui jetait. Le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il était enfant. Celui d'un homme heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père. Sam ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments et ce depuis toujours. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quand il vit son père s'approcher de lui.

- Je suis heureux aussi fiston si tu savais… murmura John.

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sam. Son torse fit des soubresauts avant d'être calmé par son père qui venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Sam profita de cet instant un long moment. Il serra son père le plus fort possible et c'est-ce que fit John à son tour.

Dehors, Dean marchait vers la chambre tout en sifflotant. Apparemment son rendez vous s'était bien passé… même plus que bien si l'on en croyait son sourire satisfait. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée quand il fut surpris de voir de la lumière dans la chambre. Il fit une halte devant la fenêtre et vit la scène familiale qui se passait sous ses yeux. C'était l'une de ses chambres où la porte et la fenêtre donnait directement sur le parking, ainsi, Dean pouvait voir tout ce qui s'y passait à travers. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit son père dans la pièce. L'envie de le voir et de le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras le hâta à vouloir rentrer dans la chambre, mais il se rétracta, laissant un peu de répit à son cadet.

À l'intérieur, les deux hommes s'étreignaient encore un peu quand John se recula et prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains. Sam pleurait à chaudes larmes. Les yeux rougis et les pommettes roses, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Il garda ses mains sur les épaules de son père. Il l'empoignait et John sentait bien que son fils ne voulait le lâcher. John lui sourit ce qui fit sourire Sam aussi. Il mit sa main sur la joue de son fils qu'il tapota légèrement, preuve de sa présence. Sam ferma les yeux une petite seconde. Mais leur petite interlude fut interrompue par un bruit de clé dans la clenche de la porte. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Pensant certainement que c'était Dean qui allait rentrer, ils préférèrent ne pas lui montrer combien ils pouvaient s'aimer autant qu'ils adoraient se détester. Dean ouvrit la porte. John lui sourit immédiatement en le voyant.

- Papa ! S'exclama Dean faisant semblant d'être stupéfait.

Pendant ce temps, Sam tentait de cacher au mieux qu'il avait, quelques secondes plus tôt, pleuré dans les bras de son père. Mais ce qui ne savait pas et qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais, c'est que Dean les avaient vus. Et il les trouvaient bien idiots de ne pas montrer leurs sentiments envers lui. Apparemment c'était pas un truc de Winchester… Dean et John se prirent aussi dans les bras. Moins longtemps et moins tristement qu'avec Sam mais avec tout autant d'amour. Dean se défit de l'étreinte de son père et se tourna vers son frère.

- Tout va bien Sammy ?

- Oui répondit Sam en se raclant la gorge. Je disais à Papa que j'étais content _et ça allait au-delà _qu'il soit là…

Dean hocha la tête positivement. Les deux frères regardèrent leur père. Ils se sourirent tous les trois mutuellement mais les fils Winchester savaient que leur père n'était pas là par hasard et ils allaient maintenant savoir pourquoi…


End file.
